


Heatwave

by spiralicious



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its too damned hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> I blame any OOCness on the heat.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 76 "Rare Pair" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

It was hot, too damned hot. The electric fan broke days ago, leaving Chouji to lay in the middle of the floor of his apartment. He did his best to find a cool spot and to not move but heat was heavy in the air and weighed down on him. The pitiful current he was able to create with his hand held fan was little comfort as he swam in his own sweat but he had to try. At least Shikamaru should return soon with a bucket of ice. What the hell was taking him so long anyway?

The shadow nin finally walked through the doorway after what was an eternity in Chouji’s opinion.

Shikamaru looked almost as bad as Chouji felt. He sighed. “What a bother. The whole village was getting ice.”

“Did they run out again?” Chouji wasn’t sure he could handle that. It was even hotter today than yesterday.

“No, but the weather is making people nutty.” Shikamaru peeled off his shirt.

Training or not, with a heat wave like this, it was to be expected. Chouji wished he could will the bucket closer.

“The blinds are closed. Why do you have so many clothes on?”

“It seemed like too much effort and what if someone snuck in while you were out?”

“I thought I was the lazy one?” Shikamaru finished removing the rest of his clothes. He brought the bucket to where Chouji was melting on the floor. “Here.” He presented a large ice chip.

Chouji opened his mouth to accept it, kissing the fingers that offered it as they retreated. He held it in his mouth letting it work its cooling magic while Shikamaru glided one back and forth over his forehead. He made a soft noise of contentment at last.

“So you getting undressed anytime soon or do I get to hang out naked by myself?”

Chouji wondered when Shikamaru became such a smart ass and blamed it on the heat as he pulled his shirt up over his head and off his sticky body. He next wiggled out of his shorts and flopped near the bucket as it had created a new cool spot on the floor.

Shikamaru had put an ice chip in his own mouth and taken Chouji’s abandoned fan from the floor. He was using it to fan the cool air from the ice bucket onto himself.

Chouji scooted the ice bucket closer to him. He was tempted to dump the bucket over himself but knew how wasteful it was. Instead, he settled for grabbing a mouthful of ice and cuddling the bucket.

It wasn’t long before the bucket started to slide away from him. He looked up to see Shikamaru pulling it closer to him. Chouji glared.

“You’re hogging the bucket.”

“No. I’m not.”

“It’s hard to get cold air from it with you wrapped around it like a leech."

“I’m bigger than you and require more cold.”

Shikamaru just gave an irritated stare. “I didn’t have to bring the bucket back. The library is air-conditioned. I could be there.”

Chouji really did try not to take it personally but the heat made everything a bit pricklier. He kicked over the bucket.

Both of them sprang into action, trying to rescue the ice cubes and put them back into the bucket, where they would melt more slowly than on the floor. They then made a silent agreement to share the ice.

They laid near each other, but not too near, with the bucket between them. Each of them had an ice chip in hand and was slowly rubbing it over the other’s body. Shikamaru drew lazy circles on Chouji’s belly while Chouji worked on the inside of Shikamaru’s thigh. It felt nice.

By the time the bucket of ice was gone, the air outside was starting to cool. In a couple of hours, it would be livable again. They waited it out in companionable silence as the light fighting to get through the blinds faded.

Chouji’s stomach made its presence known rather loudly. A consequence of his effort not to move during the worst part of the heat was that he hadn’t been feeding it properly. Now seemed like a good time to rectify that. Chouji got up and quietly padded his way to the kitchen. He got down a bag of potato chips from the cupboard and started in on them voraciously.

Shikamaru watched all of this. It reminded him that other things had been neglected during the heat waves as well. His cock was taking a definite interest in a wandering naked Chouji. Shikamaru plotted his plan of attack. A sneak attack would have worked well in his favor but it would have expelled too much energy. He went with plan B.

He crawled over to where Chouji was enjoying his evening snack. The rotund ninja was either too into his chips to notice or to care Shikamaru’s approach. The shadow ninja kneeled in front of him and slid his hands up Chouji’s thighs.

Chouji looked down, never stopping his eating. Shikamaru nuzzled Chouji’s crotch, coaxing his cock to life. He flicked his tongue up the underside of the other ninja's cock, making Chouji moan. Thanks to much practice, Shikamaru quickly engulfed Chouji’s cock. Chouji gripped Shikamaru’s spiky hair as he bobbed his head up and down.

It wasn’t long before Chouji came, loudly and still clutching his bag of chips.

Shikamaru stared up at him, waiting for Chouji to look down. Once he did, he gave a sly smile and asked, “My turn?”

Chouji snorted but the lazy bastard did have a good point. Shikamaru was the one thing that was better than chips after all.


End file.
